


Der Failure's Phone Call with Tracer

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Der Untergang | Downfall (2004), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Hitler is Angry, Comedy, Crossover, Dark Comedy, F/F, Inspiration, One Shot, Parody, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Screenplay/Script Format, VERRAT!, World War II, YouTube, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: For a visual representation view this; https: //www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk2K2cNb9Ig





	Der Failure's Phone Call with Tracer

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification no this is not the real Hitler, and no Widow is not being executed. This takes place in the Der Untergabg Parody Universe.

_Hitler walks out from his study to Burgdorf and Krebs waiting with the phone_

**Hitler (Annoyed):** Who the fuck is calling me!? I just set my plastic army men up!

 **Burgdorf:** Mein Fuhrer, that Tracer woman from Overwatch is calling again. 

**Hitler: (Annoyed)** Why in God's name for you boozing idiot!?

 **Burgdorf:** It's best if you talk to her, we have her on the line.

 **Hitler:** Give me the phone then.

_Burgdorf hands Hitler the phone, who sits down_

**Hitler:** Hello?

 **Tracer:** Yeah, me and my GF Emily was wondering if you could do something for us...

 **Hitler:** What do you need?

 **Tracer:** Um, could you release a certain Amelie Lacroix she's our third partner and we want her back from the custody.

 **Hitler:** That same blue woman who we convicted on one-hundred-thirty-one counts of murder worldwide three days ago?

 **Tracer:** (In a low voice to someone else) She called that many? (In regular voice) Uh, yeah that one. She's our girlfriend you see and...

 **Hitler (Angry):** How about no, you crumpet munching discount Doctor Who! 

**Tracer:** C'mon luv, can't you be more reasonable? Wait, she isn't gettin' shot is she?

 **Hitler (Furious):** Getting shot? Of course she's being shot! Why don't you come down to see it yourself!! 

_Hitler slams the phone down and stands up_

**Hitler:** I can't believe it, wanting a convicted criminal to be released just because she's your cuddle-buddy!

_Hitler turns and walks back to his room_

**Krebs:** Maybe after the execution we could resurrect her body and send it back?

 **Hitler:** Fuck off.

_Meanwhile in the London apartment_

**Tracer:** Hello?

_Lena puts the phone down and turns to Emily_

**Tracer (Confused):** What's his problem?

_Emily shrugs "I don't know"_


End file.
